The Doctor Is In
by anjel919
Summary: Dr. Marco Del Rossi comes back to Toronto after being away for a decade. What happens when he finds an old love in need of some TLC?


This is a one shot. Don't know where it came from but it was begging to be written and posted. So don't hate me but I will be updating both of my other stories very soon.

The Doctor Is In

Marco looked around the busy emergency room. He'd spent the last six months here and now it was time to move on to the next ward, pediatrics. He punched in for his last shift and smiled as Julie, a nurse he'd befriended his first week, rushed over to him.

"Dr. Del Rossi, I'm so glad to see you. Dr. Holmes called out and now we're running about an hour and forty minutes behind. So, there's a girl in room 6, has a fractured arm. We've gotten the x-rays, it's a clean break. There's an idiot in room 9 that decided he wanted to pierce himself. Which do you want first?"

Marco smiled at Julie, "The girl. At least I won't have to worry about laughing. What's her name?"

"Kathryn. She's 8 and fell off the monkey bars."

Marco nodded, "Let's go." He pushed open the door.

The girl on the bed was blonde, petite, and watching cartoons. "Hi, I'm Dr. Marco. How are you?"

"My arm hurts." She said simply.

"Okay, that's because you broke it. I'm going to put a cast on it so it heals. Is your mom or dad here?"

"My mom is changing Marc in the bathroom. She'll be right back."

Just then a boy with blonde curly hair bounded into the room, "Kat, I wanna see cartoons."

"Marc, leave your sister alone. She's hurt. Oh, hello Doctor." A very familiar voice rang out.

Marco swiveled on his stool, "Paige?"

"Oh My God, Marco. When'd you get back? And a doctor?" Paige gushed.

"Let me set your daughter's arm and then we can talk." Marco set about his task and answered Paige's inquiries. "I got back six months ago and yes I'm a doctor. I am finishing my residency here since my mom got sick."

"What's wrong with her?" Paige asked.

"She's fine now. I just decided to stay." Marco finished the cast. "Okay, sweetie. You're done. Let the cast dry for thirty minutes. Cover it when you take a shower or bath. Use powder if it starts to itch. And no hitting anything or anyone with the cast, got it?"

Kathryn nodded her head, "Yes. Mom, can we go now?"

Paige opened her purse, "Here's my card. It has my address on it, I'm sure Gavin would love to see you again. Call when you have a few minutes."

Marco hugged Paige briefly, "I'll call you and set something up."

Julie laughed, "You took long enough to get out of the piercing but now we've got a head injury. Hockey player met the boards a little too forcefully."

"Films?"

"Not yet. He just arrived." Julie said as Marco pushed open the door.

On the bed he saw a dirty blonde facing toward another guy in the room. Marco looked at the bed and then the other guy, the build was familiar with the curls. Marco shook his head and then looked at the chart Julie thrust into his hands.

Name: Dylan Michalchuk

Marco didn't get much farther. "Excuse me, Mr. Michalchuk. I'm Dr. Del Rossi." Marco made sure to keep his voice steady as he approached the bed.

Dylan's head whipped toward the voice, "M-m-m-arco?"

"Hey, Dyl. What happened?"

"Justin, give us a minute…I need to talk to the doctor alone."

The other man looked hesitant but left.

"When? How?" Dylan stammered.

"We can talk later. Right now, I need to get a CAT scan and you need to tell me some things. What's your name?"

"Dylan Michalchuk. I play forward for Toronto Maple Leafs. It's October 17. I'm fine Marco. I don't have a concussion or anything. I've had plenty to know." Dylan retorted.

Marco ordered the films and then moved on to his next patient while waiting for them.

He entered Dylan's room, "Hey, where's the boy?"

"Sent him home. He's out the door anyway." Dylan muttered.

"I see the pills I sent it have helped. I'm keeping you here overnight. I think you need to be monitored." Marco said.

Dylan didn't say anything as an orderly came in to wheel him out.

Marco finally punched out of his shift at one in the morning. It had been a long twenty hour day and it wasn't exactly over yet. He had one more patient to look in on before leaving.

Marco pushed the door open and peered in. He saw Dylan lying against the white sheets. He walked over to the bed, checked on the monitors and then was going to leave but Dylan grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's after one. You need your sleep." Marco said.

"Stay and talk a few minutes. I've been asleep since you gave me that pill." Dylan said.

Marco moved to walk to the chair in the corner but Dylan stopped him, "No, sit on the bed with me. I want you close."

"Why?"

"Do you know long I've been looking for you? It's been since you disappeared the day after school ended your Junior year. You never gave me a chance to apologize for being an idiot. It took a day to sober up and then I realized I didn't need nor want anyone else." Dylan said honestly.

"Honest, aren't we?" Marco said as he rested his palm against Dylan's chest.

Dylan covered Marco's hand with his own and faced Marco fully. The emotion was as clear as day in his bright blue eyes, "I love you. I never stopped loving you. All I can hope now is that you still love me."

Marco shook his head, "It can't be this easy. I dreamed for years that you were looking for me. I wished that you still loved me. I watched you on television. On news clips, interviews with Sports Center. I hate ESPN but during hockey season, that's the only station my TV seemed to get. No one that I dated could hold a candle to you. I tried dating, I tried relationships but nothing was good enough. It wasn't you." Marco figured what the hell. Dylan was on enough meds he might not remember this in the morning.

Dylan pulled Marco down onto his chest. He kissed the top of his head, "I guess you're living here now."

"Yes. I came home when Mama got sick. She's better now but I like it here."

"So, when am I going to be sprung from this place?" inquired Dylan.

"Tomorrow when I get here for my shift." Marco responded.

"Good, wait when is that?"

"At 11. You will be my first stop and then I'll go to my new position in pediatrics." Marco stated.

Dylan pulled him up and kissed him on the lips, "When do you get off shift tomorrow?"

"At 7, I hope. Why?"

"I want to take you to dinner. We need to get reacquainted."

"I'll call you when I get off. You can come to my house."

Marco left around 3. There was some kissing, a few gropes…medically necessary, of course and a promise of dinner together.

Marco caught a few hours of sleep and then went back to the hospital. He had a gorgeous hockey player to release only to try and catch him again. He didn't think he'd have much of a problem.

Marco drew up all the necessary paperwork before going into Dylan's room. Justin was there and he was crying.

Justin rushed out of the room as he saw Marco enter.

"Problem?"

"No, I just told him it was over. I was going to do it last night after practice but then I ended up here. He didn't take it all that well."

"So I gathered. How long had you two been…"

"Three weeks and I hadn't even slept with him yet."

"I'd hate to see his reaction if you had slept with him…"

"Thank god I don't own a rabbit." Dylan joked.

Marco smiled. "You're free to go. A nurse will be in soon to give you your walking papers. Oh, here's my card. The address and home phone are on the back."

Dylan grabbed Marco's hand and brought him down for a quick kiss. "You're calling me for dinner tonight, right?"

Marco nodded and then fled to his new position in pediatrics.

Marco finished his 8 hour shift with more energy than he expected. Of course this was also his shortest shift in over six months, so that could have something to do with it.

He called Dylan on his way home. "Hey. We still doing dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll pick something up and be over in twenty minutes, is that okay?"

"Be over in twenty minutes and I'll make dinner." Marco replied and then hung up after getting the agreement.

Marco rushed home, lit candles, made a quick dinner and showered in the twenty minutes allotted. He was throwing on his sweater when the doorbell rang.

Marco let Dylan into his house. Dylan explored a little as they made nervous small talk.

"I can't believe how nervous I feel." Dylan admitted shamefully.

"We haven't seen each other in almost a decade. It's natural we'd be a little gun shy."

As they sat down, Dylan asked the question Marco had been anticipating. "Why'd you leave and never come back?"

"I left to get over you. You crushed me when you said you wanted to see other people. I got a better offer to finish school over the internet and then attend college a year early. I completed my senior year in two months. I went straight to college and graduated with my doctorate at 25. I did my residency in New York. Mama got sick and I came home to finish my training and this is my last segment. Now I'm trying to decide where I want to be permanently or if I want a private practice."

"Looks like you've got your life together. I'm just playing hockey. I do have my degree in law but I haven't tried to pass the bar yet." Dylan stated.

"Law? I'm impressed."

"Okay, Dr. Del Rossi." Dylan said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Come with me. I'll clean up later." Marco said holding his hand out to Dylan.

Dylan took it and was led into the living room. They cuddled up on the couch together.

The kissing started, first timid and sweet. Then, hot and demanding.

Clothes were being moved and removed. Hands were roaming. Groaning, moaning and sighs were soon following.

Marco led the way into the bedroom. A relationship was rekindled that night.

This time it was going to last. Forever.

Review. I know it's only a one shot but I'd still like some feedback. And sorry for the sappy ending but I didn't want to leave it open, taunting me to do another chapter.


End file.
